


The dark side

by Lucy_1991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, But like also very very sweet, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I love my extra boi, I'll put a warning so no worries my ace peeps, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Original Character(s), Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Post-Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, Princey is thristy, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, and those who just don't enjoy that kinda stuff, but like, you're safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: When Virgil doesn't leave his room for a while, the others start to worry.Then Deceit comes along and the sides must be faced with their emotions and the past - Virgil's past.Holy shit this sounds so dramatic-Ohh, also, Deceit is an asshole who takes Patton, oopsCan they save him ? If yes, for what price ?*slimy boi intensifies*





	1. Invisible anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ^^
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this lil story
> 
> I love to write Deceit so much
> 
> That's all I have to say rn
> 
> Enjoy

Virgil was missing out for days now. Don't get it wrong, they could still feel his presence; Thomas wasn't acting all careless. But he wasn't actually... present. They called and Roman tried to summon him countless times but he didn't show up. He was most likely in his room having locked himself away from the others. But, even though the other sides were worried about him, the biggest problem wasn't him not joining their arguments. The biggest issue was that they didn't even know why Virgil was acting the way he did. They hadn't given him any reasons to do so, had they?

In the last video, everything went... well? Virge opened up to them and even almost admitted to loving the others. Given that he was Anxiety, this was a huge step towards feeling like he was really accepted by the other traits and Thomas. He actually seemed happy during the 'Learning new things about ourselves', so... why the sudden change?

Logan explained that this behavior was only normal. Even though Virgil went through a lot of positive changes, he was still the trait to represent Thomas' anxiety. He might feel more accepted but he will still occasionally have anxiety attacks and smaller breakdowns.

"He might seem joyful while among us, but..." The logical trait explained. "...staying in his room for a longer period of time will have the same effects on him as it had on us. Considering this, it is not unusual for him to get overwhelmed at times."

"But..." Patton stuttered, his mouth slightly ajar and tears welling up in his eyes. "He even sang a song with us... He basically said he loves us and he knows we love him too!"

"Yes, he is most certainly aware of our emotions towards him." He chuckled lightly, adjusting his glasses. "Well, your emotions at least."

"Oh, shut up, you love him too." mused Roman with a smirk on his face, not looking up from the book he was currently reading.

Logan frowned.

"Falsehood. I quite enjoy his company, is all." His serious tone never faltered.

"Sure..." Roman chuckled, flipping to the next page. The logical side rolled his eyes, returning his attention to an incredibly worried-looking Patton.

"I assure you, he'll get better in a few days." He managed to give Morality a reassuring smile as he saw a tear rolling down his face.

"How could you tell? He's never missed out so many days!" Patton was anxiously (a/n: HA, ANXIOUSly) playing with the sleeves if his gray hoodie. "I mean, what if he's... sick or something?"

He exclaimed, covering his mouth with both hands, looking nervous as ever.

"Patton, I do hope that you are aware of the fact that we are, as Roman once said, imaginary. It is not possible for us to gain any illnesses." At his words, Patton started bouncing slightly, eyebrows furrowed in a small frown.

"Well, yeah, but..." He was cut off by Roman who closed his book with a loud thud and placed it on the coffee table, sighing dramatically.

"My god, you two, just..." Roman shook his head, running a hand through his purple hair. "...stop it. He will be fine, eventually. He just needs some alone time, that's all." He walked over to Patton and placed his hand on his trembling shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Look, Padre, if he won't show up 'til tomorrow evening, I'll go to his room and check up on that stressed-out emo myself, okay?"

Patton's eyes lit up at his words but then they heard Logan clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, Roman, but are you..." He pulled out one of his infamous vocab-cards, reading it. "...nut-job?"

Princey looked devastated.

"Um, excuse you! Why would I be 'nut job'?" He emphasized the last word with a swing of his hands. "I simply wish to ease Patton's worries a bit. To help him!" He punctuated every word of his last sentence.

"Yes, I do understand your purpose, however, you don't seem to be aware of the dangers going into other's - especially Virgil's - room comes with."

Roman's mouth turned into a smug smile.

"Aww, Logan, what now? Are you worried about me?" He asked in a sing-song voice, making Logan scoff.

"Worried? Yes. About you? No. About Thomas? Yes." Explained Logan. "Any effects Virgil's room might have on you, they will show greatly on Thomas too, making it impossible for him to create content."

"No!" Patton yelped. "If he doesn't make videos, fans will be sad!" Okay, Patton was completely freaking out by then.

"Exactly!" Agreed Logan, trying to reason with the moral side. "If Thomas' Creativity is unable to help him, how could he possibly make..." Another vocab-card. "...the so-called 'Fanders' happy?"

"That's unfair!" Whined Roman. "Patton's Thomas' heart and you're using emotions to reason with him!"

"Well, that is the logical thing to do, isn't it?" A deep voice was heard behind them, then a low chuckle. "Let him manipulate the naive one."

Logan turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"May I ask... What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Oh, I do not know..." Deceit shrugged but his smile didn't fade. "Replacing someone?" He was grinning now, sarcasm filling his voice.

"What did you do to Virgil?" Roman snapped and walked up to the dark trait, who merely laughed.

"Oh, I assure you... absolutely nothing." He never broke eye-contact with the Prince.

"Liar!" Roman growled, grabbing Deceit's collar.

"Oh, what a fascinating deduction, Sherlock." He chuckled and snapped his fingers, disappearing from Roman's grip and re-appearing on the couch, legs crossed and hands in his lap. Princey almost fell forward but managed to regain his balance. He looked confused at first but turned around as he heard Patton yelp when the dark side appeared just next to him. "However, as fun as this is, I have an offer."

"And what would that be?" Logan asked as Patton ran to hide behind his back.

Deceit looked up at the trait shaking slightly behind Logan and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worried? Yes.  
> About you? No.  
> About Thomas? Yes.  
> Hotel? Trivago.


	2. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot, Slimy boy is much creepier than I intended him to be
> 
> Well, oops
> 
> Enjoy

"Give me the little one." Deceit smiled, never taking his eyes off of Patton. "Just for a while. He will be back. No promises, though." He laughed again, leaning back against the couch.

"And, I suppose, in return, you will let Virgil go. Is that correct?" Logan asked, putting one hand behind himself to place it on Patton's forearm. The moral side looked at his hand, confused by the protective touch of the usually emotionless trait but didn't shake it off himself as he found it quite comforting.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Cackling sourly again, Deceit stood up and looked at a furious Roman for a moment. He walked up to Logan and looked at his hand that was still resting on Morality. "How sweet." He mumbled and looked Logan in the eyes. "So? This sweet... thing for a while or Roman's boyfriend for fore-ever?" He sang the last part.

Logan could still feel Patton trembling slightly from the closeness of the dark side but tried to ignore it, attempting to think rationally as he usually did.

"You are unable to keep Virgil locked away for that long." Logic seemed confident even though his mind was working at full speed, trying to calculate how true Deceit's words could've been.

"Oh, do you want to try me?" Deceit stepped closer to Logan, faces only inches away now but the logical trait didn't even flinch, keeping eye-contact.

"I do not have to 'try you', as you phrased it. If my calculations are right, you could only keep Virg-" Logan was cut off as Deceit turned his hand slightly, making him cover his own mouth. Logic attempted to shout at him but only muffled sounds came out.

"I'm terribly sorry but you weren't getting boring at all." Winking at Patton, he walked over to Roman who had his hands in fists by his sides. He stood just as close to him as he did to Logan a few seconds ago. "Virgil. Or. Patton." Roman didn't answer, making the dark side huff out an annoyed breath. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but what the bookworm said about that dark room having the same effects on Virgil as it had on you all is... not true." Roman looked confused, while Deceit was amused as ever. "Did I just lie, or not?" Taking a little step backward, he flicked his wrist again. "Did I, Logan?"

Logan was free to talk now.

"Yes." He whispered, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What was that?" Deceit asked, still looking deep into the creative side's eyes, seeing... oh, was that fear?

"Yes, you did. However-" A slight twist of his wrist and Logan was quiet again before he could convince Roman that he wouldn't have been able to keep his promise about keeping Virgil locked away. Not forever, at least.

"So, shall we turn Virgil back into that insecure little boy he was before... back into... Anxiety, or..." He held one of his yellow-gloved hands out for Roman to shake. "...deal?"

Roman's mouth was agape as he looked over at Patton. He had a sad but understanding gaze as he looked back at Creativity.

"Patton, sorry but I'm-"

"In love with Virgil." He heard Roman gasp as the statement left his lips. "I know." He was smiling but it was far from his usual cheery one.

"But how did you...?"

"It was really obvious, kiddo. You shout things like 'But Virgil was the fariest of them all!' and think that we don't know?" The smile he was wearing now was more honest as he saw Roman blush. "It's only gonna be a little while anyway and then I'll be back. I promise, no one can keep me away from my children!" Patton let out a small laugh, happy to being able to make Roman smile.

Princey almost shook Deceit's hand as Logan jumped between them, making the so said trait fall on the ground with a thud that was muffled by the carpet. He looked at Roman and shook his head wildly, a pleading look in his eyes. He tried to say something but every attempt at speaking was muffled by his hand.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but Patton agrees with me too." Roman said before pushing Logan slightly to the side and reaching for the still-sitting Deceit's hand and shook it.

"Morons." He chuckled as the Prince let go of him. "It was not a pleasure at all to do business with you." Snapping his fingers again, both he and Patton disappeared. Logan let go of his mouth the second time that day, rushing forward to grab Princey's coat.

"What did you do?!"

Roman looked shocked at the other side's suddenly aggressive behavior. However, Princey was still stronger than the nerd and slapped his hands away easily, straightening his attire.

"I saved Virgil and Thomas!" The creative side gestured to where Deceit was just sitting on the ground, voice slightly louder than usual.

"And he's got Patton now!"

"Why do you care so much? You don't have emotions, remember?"

"How could y-" Logan was being cut off again as they heard sobbing coming from the couch.

Looking there, both of their eyes widened, unable to believe that Deceit kept his word for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is hereeee
> 
> It's not a party...
> 
> Until this story has Anxiety.


	3. Try me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long, I knooooowww
> 
> But the next one will focus on Deceit and Patton 
> 
> And Deceit is still way creepier than I intended him to be
> 
> But after the new Sanders Sides
> 
> Well, he IS creepy
> 
> And funny
> 
> But like, more creepy

"Virgil!" Roman rushed to the anxious side who was sitting in the corner of the couch, hands wrapped around his legs and face buried in his arms. Princey sat down next to him, resisting the urge to hug him and giving his shoulder a squeeze instead. Virgil jumped at the sudden contact and his eyes widened when he saw the two other sides watching him.

"Princey, Logan, how..." He gasped, jumping to his feet and rushing around the common room. "Where is he?" He asked, going into the kitchen and back.

"Who?" Roman asked, shooting a confused look at Logan, who refused to look at him.

"Patton!" Virgil yelled, breathing harshly.

"Roman let Deceit take him in exchange for you." The statement coming from Logan's mouth was dry. "But given your sudden panic attack, I suppose you already know about the deal that was offered to us." He adjusted his glasses, looking down at Virgil, who was sitting on the floor now in the same position he did on the couch, rocking himself slightly.

"Of course I do, you clueless fucking morons!" He snapped. "But I thought you wouldn't be so stupid to let him take Patton!" A tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Actually, it was Roman who shook hands with Deceit. I attempted to stop him but as you can see, my... efforts were useless." Logan looked at Roman and even though his voice was calm as usual, Princey saw such hatred in his eyes that he's never witnessed coming from the other side before.

Virgil didn't say anything, the attack making him unable to speak. Roman walked up to Logan, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the kitchen. The logical side tried to push his hand off himself but couldn't. When they were there, Roman pushed the other side against one of the counters, keeping him there by placing his hands next to the others hips, caging him.

"Whatever is wrong with you?" He hissed, voice quiet enough so Virgil couldn't hear it.

"You are the one asking me this, while we both know it was you who shook hands with the Devil." Logan said calmly, looking down and seeing that Roman's knuckles turned white by gripping the counter tightly.

"He didn't need to know that!"

"Would you prefer lying to him? How ironic."

"Don't you dare accuse me of lying! The only time I lie is when I'm acting and you know that!"

"What do you suggest we do then?" The logical trait's voice was infuriatingly calm, driving Roman even madder. However, as mad as he was, he couldn't argue with Logan. He was right. But he didn't want Virgil to know. "Perhaps we should make sure he's aware of your feelings towards him."

His tone was threatening, making Princey back away slightly. He's never seen the other side like this. Ever.

"You wouldn't." The creative side whispered, fear obvious on his face.

"Let me quote Deceit: 'Try me.'" Their eye-contact didn't break until Roman looked at Virgil, who had managed to climb back onto the couch. Bringing his gaze back at Logan, he cleared his throat and lifted his chin. He might've been defeated but he still had his pride.

"So what now?"

"In our current state, all we can do is wait."

Roman sighed sadly before nodding and turning on his heels to walk back to Virgil.

Logan waited until the other side left before letting his face drop and a tear roll down his face. He was Logic. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor bby is confused
> 
> He's like an angsty teenager now, he doesn't know what the heck to do with his emotions
> 
> Oh, well


	4. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where I'm supposed to write what this chapter's about, right ?
> 
> Oh, well
> 
> Deceit is manipulative and creepy
> 
> And Patton is his usual innocent self
> 
> Also, I know that what Patton wears is a cardigan not a sweater (read this chapter to understand what I'm talking about)
> 
> But like I wanted to make that pun real bad
> 
> I'm sorry

Patton and Deceit arrived to the lying trait's room. Morality looked around, mouth agape.

The place looked like Thomas' living room - just like all the sides' - but, of course, it fit Deceit's style perfectly. The curtains on the window were dirty yellow, shut completely. There were pictures and posters all around the walls, some showing Thomas and some showing musicals like Sweeney Todd, Carrie or Mean Girls. The walls were also painted yellow with a black couch in front of it. The table had its original color, a black tablecloth on top, black and yellow roses for decoration. There was also a terrarium on one of the kitchen counters with two green snakes in it.

Noticing the animals, Patton jumped with a yelp and ran to hide behind Deceit.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The lying trait asked, turning around to face Morality.

"You shouldn't talk like that." Patton said with a serious expression but after a second, he was smiling again as he usually did. "And I'm scared of snakes!" He exclaimed, pointing at them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He groaned, ignoring the other side's previous request. "Not like they bite..." Shooting a wicked smile and a wink at Patton, he turned around, seemingly looking for something.

"Oh, okay... Wait, are you lying right now?!" The moral side froze as Deceit's only answer was a low chuckle.

"No, but seriously, the only way they can get out is if I let them." Reassuring the other side, he kept throwing stuff around, not finding the thing he was searching for. "Now quit being a scaredy cat and help me."

Patton looked at the snakes one more time before slowly walking over to the other, still not convinced.

"Okay..." Taking a deep breath, he smiled again, standing next to Deceit. "What are we looking for?"

"A grey sweater."

"Oh, don't sweat it, I'm sure it's somewhere here." Deceit tuned around, looking Patton dead in the eye.

"Seriously?" Patton only grinned wider.

"Yep." He chirped. "Now, why do you need a sweater like th-" Putting a hand over his mouth, he gasped.

Deceit chuckled again.

"Exactly. Now help me find it." Pushing a box of clothes in the other's hand, he kept looking.

"But..." He struggled to find the right words. "It didn't... didn't work the last time either. Why do you think it will work now? I mean Thomas knows about you now, it will be much har-" Words died in his throat as Deceit grabbed his wrist with one hand and pushed the box to the ground with the other. He turned them around and put his hands on Patton's shoulders, pushing him against the wall with a thud. The moral side froze, not daring to break eye contact with the other. He seemed angry but after a moment, he laughed at Morality's terrified expression. Their faces were inches apart and Patton forgot to breathe for a moment.

"I didn't learn from my mistakes. I will fuck up this time too." He smiled, noticing that Patton's expression also had a hint of confusion in it. "I'm Deceit. I gotta stay true to my name and lie from time to time. So, what did I just say?"

"Well, um... You, I mean..." Patton stuttered, finding it hard to collect his thoughts.

"Well?"

"You learned from your mistakes." He gulped. "And you won't... mess it up."

"That's not what I said."

"I won't say bad words." The lying trait's hands tightened a bit.

"Why?" He asked, but his smile didn't fade.

"Because I am Morality. And I have to stay true to my name, just like you." Patton was shaking slightly.

"Huh..." Deceit huffed out a breath. "So, if you weren't Thomas' Morality, you would swear. Got it."

"What, no! Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't do that!"

"I thought I was the one who lied."

"I don't lie!" Even though he was still shaking slightly, Patton's voice was slightly louder.

"You are also not supposed to be angry but here we are."

"What? I'm not angry! I'm just..." The moral side didn't know what to say. Was he really angry? He was never angry. Only disappointed or sad sometimes. What was happening?

"Liar." Deceit mused, letting go of Patton. Before the other side could answer, he snapped his fingers and Morality found himself in his room.

He looked around, confused and collapsed on the floor. What was happening? Did he really lie? Patton asked himself, crying silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I was way over-dramatic about Patton and swearing but like I did it on purpose
> 
> Cause u know, Deceit's room had an effect on Patton
> 
> And he was feeling way more emotions than usual
> 
> This will play a big part in the story
> 
> So yeah


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the Logan fans out there reading this
> 
> The next chapter will have more of him, I promise
> 
> I just wanted to focus on Prinxiety first
> 
> So Prinxiety shippers
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this story (in the future) might have some smut, but like if u're not into that, I will make sure that nothing important will happen in that chapter
> 
> So like you won't have to read it
> 
> So yup
> 
> Btw thank you so much if you're still here, reading this crap
> 
> Means a lot, honestly

After a while, Logan composed himself and joined Princey in his attempt of trying to calm Virgil down. When the anxious trait seemed slightly less nervous, Logan excused and locked himself in his room. So now, it was just Roman and Virgil sitting in the common room. They were sitting on the couch side-by-side, (n/a: omg no pun intended) silence around them. But it was not comforting. It was a silence that was supposed to be broken. So Princey broke it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down at his hands that were nervously fidgeting with his coat. Virge slowly turned his head with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry for what?" Princey was hoping the other side would understand what he was apologizing for, so he wouldn't have had to explain it. Well, this was definitely not his lucky day.

"For Patton." He whispered after a moment, avoiding the other's gaze. Virgil opened his mouth a few times before turning his head to its previous position and actually answering.

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is. You heard Logan." He huffed a silent breath. "I was the one to accept the villain's deal." He lifted his gaze at the other's face when he heard a painful little chuckle. "What?"

"You said that everyone loves the villain." They both smiled slightly.

"Well, looks like I was wrong for once."

The silence returned and even though both of them wanted it desperately to be gone, none of them knew what to say. Virgil felt like he needed to know why Roman decided to save him in exchange for Patton. He thought that the creative side hated him. Even if not as much as before, he did, right? Honestly, who could love someone who's the embodiment of anxiety and insecurity? But then again, he was back at the original question. Why did Princey save him?

Roman ached to say what was really on his mind. He wanted to tell Virgil how he felt. How much he loved him. He was aware that the other thought that he hated him, even though he was trying his best not to insult the other while still keeping up his egotistical persona. And he had to admit his feelings for Patton's sake too. Until he confessed to Virgil, Logan had leverage over him. Leverage over what he was doing about this current situation. If the anxious side was to know about his feelings, he might as well have said it himself.

Roman took a deep breath before turning his whole body towards Virgil, who looked up at him, eyes still red from crying. My god, he's so beautiful Roman thought to himself. Then he realized he was staring and cleared his throat.

"Virgil, I, um... I have to tell you something." He said, completely failing in meeting the other's gaze.

"Shoot, then." Virgil managed a little smile upon noticing the other's worried expression. Taking a shaky breath, he continued.

"The reason I decided to save you is... It's..." Virgil's anxiety was growing slightly as he saw just how nervous the usually confident side was. "Virgil, I... I just want to say that... Well, just th-"

"He doesn't love you." A deep voice chuckled from where the table was in the middle of the room and Anxiety jumped, unconsciously grabbing Princey's hand, who was standing now. "I'm sorry, but you stuttering was totally not getting annoying." Deceit grinned. "So, Virgil, did you know? You must have sensed it."

Virgil looked up at Roman who was wearing an expression somewhere between anger and fear.

"Roman, is it... true?" Princey didn't say anything, keeping his gaze locked on the dark trait currently sitting at the table, legs crossed. Hesitating a bit, he nodded. His expression was more sad than anything now. Virge still didn't let go of the other's hand.

"Isn't it sweet? Falling in love with your complete opposite. Not cliché at all." He mused. "The only question is..." He stood up slowly, extending his hands. "...does that opposite share your feelings?"

"Shut up!" Roman hissed through gritted teeth and squeezed Virgil's hand a bit tighter but as soon as he noticed what he was doing, he softened his grip again before letting go of his hand completely. He turned to face the other. "Virgil, you don't have to answer that." He wasn't sure if he said that to ease the pressure of the question or because he was afraid of the answer. "Yes, it's true, but... it's okay if you don't feel the same. It's okay, I promise."

A small tear rolled down Virgil's face as he was looking up at the other with disbelief in his eyes.

"But... you hate me." The sentence sent daggers in Princey's heart. He crouched down in front of the other, taking both of his hands this time.

"No! No, no, no, no..." He shook his head. "Of course I don't!" Virgil seemed to be searching his face, his own expression unreadable and mouth agape. His eyeshadow was smudged slightly from wiping away the tears.

"Jesus fucking Christ, could you two get even more touchy?" Deceit asked, walking to the end of the couch. Roman stood up and rushed over to him, barely stopping himself from punching the other side. "Oh, apparently you can. Play the hero, I'll be the antagonist." He smirked, leaning closer to Roman and whispering into his ear. "Protect the princess."

Without a second thought, Roman grabbed the dark trait's collar the second time that day and walked until Deceit was pushed up against a wall. Virgil's breathing got a bit irregular but was calming himself with the breathing exercise Thomas learned from Talyn and Joan.

The lying trait merely laughed at the other's anger. He loved the chaos he was causing.

"This doesn't remind me of the position me and the little one were in not so long ago at all." Deceit's grin grew as he saw the creative side's eyes widen in horror. (a/n: I'm referring to the talk about lying you nasty, nasty people) The dark trait was whispering, so Virgil - luckily - didn't hear what he was saying.

"What have you done to him?!"

"I played a little." He lifted his hand to the side. "Enjoyed his company. So innocent." He snapped his fingers and at that moment he was gone again, causing Roman to fall against the wall, hitting his head. He sat to the ground, holding his forehead.

"Roman, fuck, are you okay?" Virgil yelled, running over to him. When he kneeled down next to the other trait, Princey noticed the fresh stream of tears on his face. Attempting to hide his fear and uncertainty from the other, he smiled a bit.

"I'm not okay..." He looked at Virge's worried expression and spoke before the other could've said anything. "...I promise." Virgil laughed a little before hugging Roman tightly and burying his face in his neck. Princey hesitated a bit but returned the embrace. His breath hitched a bit when he heard the other's deep voice.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety yaaaay
> 
> Also yeah, Deceit didn't and also won't do any nasty things to Patton
> 
> So no worries
> 
> He just wants the others to be freaked out and on edge
> 
> That's why he doesn't specify what he did to/with Patton
> 
> Also, any theories on the relationship between Virgil and Deceit ?
> 
> Gimme some theories pls


	6. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is, like, much darker than I intended it to be.
> 
> The one on the left side is Logan's more rational voice and the one on the right is his more 'emotional' side. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment if u want to ^^

Logic left to go to his room, where he could finally be alone. Virgil wasn't hyperventilating anymore, so Princey could take care of him the rest of the night.

 

Once in his room, he didn't take his usual spot at his table, instead sitting on his bed. He put his head in his hands and took deep breaths to help calm his mind.

 

After a few minutes, he was working on full speed to try and find a way to bring Patton back. He was pacing up and down in his room, occasionally adjusting his glasses a bit. His breathing occasionally fell out of sync, but after a short breathing exercise, it always returned to normal.

 

_He could have taken him to his own or Morality's room._

_If he decided to lock Morality in his room, it could have incredibly harmful effects on him, considering that he is Morality's exact opposite._

_**Who knows what's happening to Patton right now?** _

_No, I must not think about that._

_Where was I?_

_Of course._

_However, if he is held captive in his own room, we have much more time to think of ways to save him._

**_But why would he keep Patton in his own room?_ **

**_Where it's much easier for him to escape?_ **

_He knows Morality will not escape._

_He is too afraid to._

_Deceit is not stupid._

**_But cruel._ **

_He wants no harm, only leverage._

**_How do you know?_ **

_He is not Violence, he only uses words to manipulate others._

**_And wouldn't that hurt Patton more?_ **

_Stop it._

_Stop. It._

**_Feelings scare you, don't they?_ **

_I do not have feelings._

**_For the logical side, you're really stupid._ **

_It is normal for me to be concerned about Morality._

_If anything happens to him..._

**_You couldn't take that._ **

_It would cause major changes in Thomas' personality._

_**You'd know it's your fault.** _

_That is clearly not true._

_I am not responsible for Roman's actions._

_This is his fault alone._

_**And you could only have used words to stop him?** _

_**That was the time to get physical.** _

_I do not get 'physical'._

**_And you regret that now, don't you?_ **

_I do not regret anything._

_And this is not something to think about right now._

_I need to figure out how to save Morality._

**_How to save the only one that could make your cold heart beat._ **

_I do not-_

_**Have a heart?** _

**_Don't lie, that's Deceit's job._ **

_I do not lie._

**_You simply ignore the facts._ **

**_Because you're afraid of them._ **

**_You are afraid to draw the conclusions._ **

**_Because you're afraid that these facts might be true._ **

**_You are in love._ **

**_You feel._ **

**_Accept it._ **

 

With the voices in his head finally quiet, Logan leaned against his door and slid down, sitting on the floor. He glanced at the clock. 2 PM.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay trigger warnings, guys: A bit of violence, I guess (Post!name-reveal Vigil getting hurt by the Slimy boi)
> 
> Also, I have a new character who doesn't really get much attention in this chapter but will have a slightly bigger role later.
> 
> Holy sh- my mind is such a dark place I'm so sorry
> 
> Also, PRINXIETY YAAAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, promo: Check out my Sanders Sides one-shots ^^

**This whole thing is a flashback, don't worry!**

**I'm calling Virgil Anxiety because this is set before the 'No More Anxiety' video.**

 

_"You see how much they love you?" Deceit laughed as Violence held Anxiety's hands behind his back. The lying trait's face was merely inches away from the trembling side. "They totally didn't make you the villain. Logan doesn't see you as a defeatist at all. Roman doesn't hate you. And the little one... Well, he isn't friendly with everyone, is he?"_

 

_"Get out of my fucking room!" Anxiety yelled back, jerking his hands in Violence's grip. He was much less stronger than the anxious trait, given how nice and sweet Thomas was, but he wasn't so weak when he was with Deceit._

 

_"It's much easier if you don't fight." Deceit's smile never falter, only grew at the desperate look in Anxiety's eyes. "Embrace who you are." Bringing one hand up, he cupped the other trait's face, caressing it softly. "You are not one of us. You don't belong with us." Placing a soft kiss on Anxiety's forehead, he pulled back and took a step backwards._

 

_He looked at Violence, who nodded and forced Anxiety to his knees. He hissed as his knees hit the floor of his room and glared at Deceit from under his bangs._

 

_"What do you say? Come back to us and show Thomas who you really are, or ..." He waved around the room. "...go and take the pain being with the other's means." Deceit showed his teeth again, grinning mischievously._

 

_"Fuck. You." Anxiety spat and the lying trait's smile dropped slightly._

 

_"Well, this was not disappointing or expected at all." He snapped his fingers and with that, Violence was gone. Anxiety groaned as his hands were free again. "We won't meet again...soon." One more smirk and he was gone._

 

**~End of flashback~**

 

Virgil woke up to Roman shaking him.

 

"Virgil... Virgil are you okay?" Princey was sitting on the couch next to the anxious trait, looking incredibly worried.

 

"Wha- Why- Where am I?" Virgil looked around the room, confused for a few seconds before it all clicked. He remembered what happened yesterday evening. Deceit... The confession... He felt his cheeks burn slightly when he remembered Roman's words. His rapid breathing was slowing slightly. "Oh... OH." He smiled at Roman, wiping his tears. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine."

 

"Well, that didn't sound too convincing." Said Roman with such a serious expression that Virgil's never seen before.

 

"I'm fine, really. Just a fucking nightmare. After the things that happened yesterday, it was expected, though." He looked away for a moment, hands fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Roman?"

 

"Yes, my love?" He asked and Virgil blushed a dark red, which made the creative side chuckle. But it wasn't mocking as usually. It was sweet and honest. And Virgil loved it. "What do you wish?" He put one hand under Virgil's chin and lifted it up, looking into his eyes with a smile on his face.

 

"Can we... you know... maybe..." He mumbled the end, making Roman laugh again.

 

"Can we what, darling?"

 

"You know, with these pet names, you aren't really making it easier for me to speak." Virgil smiled too, taking Roman's hand that was still placed on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

 

"I apologize. So, will you tell me what's burdening your heart, _Virgil_?" The anxious side cleared his throat.

 

"Can we cuddle?" He spoke just as fast as he did when revealing his name. Roman giggled and pulled Virgil close to him, leaning back against the couch again.

 

"Of course, dear."

 

Virgil huffed out a breath at the name again, closing his eyes.

 

"Thank you." He whispered against Roman's chest.

 

"My pleasure."

 

They didn't know that Logan was watching the scene from the top of the stairs.

 

That's when he decided: he was going to bring Patton back, no matter what.

 

However, to do that, he needed the help of another dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, who might that dark side be? Any guesses? ;)
> 
> Hint:  
> Someone who's similar to Virgil and is a smol boi who just needs love and is not an asshole as Deceit ^^
> 
> Love y'all  
> And thanks for the kudos  
> and the comments ^^


	8. How sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again, don't worry, slimy boi won't do any nasty things to Patton.
> 
> He's just still an asshole and loves to cause chaos cause u know, why tf not
> 
> Ahh I love Deceit so muuuch  
> Am I alone?  
> Tell me I'm not alone

Patton cried himself to sleep not so long after Deceit had left. The moral side still had his legs pulled up against his chest, tears dried on his face. He didn't dream anything at all, which was strange. During every night, every nap, he dreamed about something happy and lovely. Now, however, nothing.

It was 3 AM when the dark side appeared again.

He was standing next to the bed that was covered in light blue and white blankets and pillows, decorated with a few - or a lot of - stuffed animals. Deceit noticed the side sleeping against the wall and huffed out a small breath. He didn't wake him yet, though, but decided to look around the room a little.

He walked over to the desk, inspecting the drawings covering it. He rolled his eyes upon noticing that they were mostly of the others, Thomas' friends or puppies. Honestly, the little one fit his image, his role perfectly. Sighing, he continued his wandering to one of the closets, opening it. It was filled with clothes of different colors, but most of them were the ones he usually wore. He closed it, looking around.

The blue walls were covered in pictures, showing either the other traits or Thomas' different memories. The most noticeable thing was, however, that most pictures showed Logic. He could have sworn, half of them were of him. _How interesting._

A sudden gasp made him turn his head towards the moral trait.

"Salutations." Deceit smirked, seeing Morality frown.

"Logan says that. Why do you say that?" He remained sitting in the floor, not daring to make a move.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I miss everyone." Deceit tutted and slowly walked over to the other. Morality tensed a bit but kept his eyes on the side currently standing only a few feet away from him. He held out a hand for the scared trait, who didn't know what to do. He was afraid of what Deceit would do if he didn't take his hand but also afraid of why Deceit wants him to stand up. He took a step closer.

"Come now. I don't bite." He smiled and wiggled his fingers a bit.

"But... but you lie." Morality stuttered a bit, voice quiet.

"Not always. Only when it's needed." One more step closer and his feet were almost touching the other's.

"Is it... needed now?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just take my hand." Deceit groaned and Morality shivered. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and slowly slipped it in Deceit's. The lying trait grinned, much more threatening than before and pulled the other to his feet. Their faces almost collided but Morality put a hand on Deceit's chest. He tried to pull the other one from his grip but Deceit didn't let him, instead squeezing it a bit. Patton's breath hitched as he heard the other chuckle.

"You did lie!" The moral side accused and Deceit only smiled wider.

"Oh, well. I'm terribly sorry." The lying trait laughed, turning them around and started walking with the other in front of him, before...

"What are you-" Patton's question was cut off as his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards, with Deceit landing on top of him. The moral side yelped but didn't say anything, only stared up at the other with wide eyes.

"Do you love him?" Deceit asked, running a hand through the other's hair.

"Wh- who?" Patton didn't know what to do, his heart was racing as he felt one of his hands being pulled up and pushed against the mattress next to his head.

"Logic, obviously." Answered Deceit in an annoyed voice.

"Of course, I love all of th-"

"You know that's not what I mean."

Patton didn't answer, only stared at the other. Deceit crackled, clearly having an answer now.

"Oh, you don't love him at all. That's sweet." The dark side searched Patton's face before kissing his cheek gently and disappearing.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Logan can't find out. No, no, no._

Patton sat up with his mouth agape, thoughts racing.

_Logan doesn't have feelings. He could never love him back. He can't find out._

Running to his door, he tried to open it, only to find it locked.

_No, no, no, no, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Deceit kisses everyone, okay? Don't judge me.


	9. Deirdre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deirdre - "This Celtic and Gaelic name means "sorrowful" or "sad one"."
> 
> Also, I just found out that Deirdre is a female name, but like... whatever, I like it, so it stays
> 
> Introducing a new side yaaay ^^ Hope y'all will like him, believe me, he's a sweetheart <3
> 
> If you wanna know, btw, author was listening to "Haunting" by Halsey while writing this ^^
> 
> Enjooooy

Logan walked to the end of the hall and stopped when he reached it. There was a door that none of the main sides were supposed to open. A large and dark oak door with a golden doorknob that was covered in dust. The place behind it was the back of Thomas' mind. Where all the dark sides lived, including Deceit and... the person Logan so desperately wanted to talk to.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was afraid, but not of the person whose help he needed. He was afraid that he would stay in there for too long. He could only stay for 5 minutes at most, but even such a short amount of time could be dangerous. With Virgil's room, it was different. He didn't belong to the dark sides anymore and his room didn't affect them as fast as those who still lived in the back of the mind. Opening his eyes, he set his watch to alarm him in 5 minutes.

Logan reached for the knob and turned it. The door opened with a quiet 'click' and the logical side looked around before entering. Shutting the heavy piece of wood behind him, he looked around the place. The air was a great deal chillier than outside, making Logan shiver slightly.

Unlike the place where the main sides lived, this was dark and small. Instead of a corridor, this was a round room, the walls black and grey. Given that these traits almost never left their rooms, the floor was covered in dust, just like the doorknob. For a second Logan wondered why he couldn't see Deceit's footprints but then realized that the lying trait preferred to teleport.

Wasting no more time, Logan started pacing around the room, inspecting every room. He was looking for the darkest door and in less than a minute, he found it. It was painted the darkest black the logical side had ever seen.

With a slightly shaking hand, he knocked.

No answer.

He knocked slightly louder and heard a thud from the other side. Then quiet muttering and footsteps. A few seconds later, the door was ajar, a pale face peeking out from behind it. The tired eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Lo- Logan, what are you-" He was cut off by Logan, who talked quite fast, having only 4 more minutes before he needed to leave.

"Salutations, Deirdre. I need your help in a frankly serious matter."

Seeing the worried expression on the usually emotionless side's face, Deirdre opened the door, letting Logan inside.

"What do you need?" The dark trait whispered, quickly shutting the door before someone could've had seen them.

"Help." Logan stated, adjusting his glasses. "To save Patton." He glanced at his watch.

_3 minutes and 7 seconds left._

Deirdre frowned but it was covered by the messy hair falling over half of his face. It took him only a few seconds before realizing who Patton needed to be saved from.

"No! No, no, no and no! You know what happened the last time I went against Deceit!" His voice was forceful but still barely above a whisper. "I'm not gonna do that again!"

_2 minutes and 40 seconds left._

"I am aware of Deceit's past actions, yes. But I'm also aware of the fact that you, just like all of us, want to help Thomas. Look, Depr- Deirdre. I need your help. _Thomas_ needs your help."

If it was possible, Deirdre's face dropped even more. He sat on the bed, the dark blue pajamas that he was always wearing hung loosely around him, at least two sizes too big for him.

"But Deceit... Violence will hurt me again."

"Yes, Hunter can be quite strong when he is with Deceit, but I promise, I won't let him hurt you." He crouched down next to the sad trait. "Me, Patton and Roman are much stronger than him and he knows it." Logan smiled and Deirdre would've had smiled too if he could. Sadly, with being Depression came the disability to smile.

_1 minute and 10 seconds left._

"Look, I can't stay long but I will be back. I just need you to distract Deceit. Just for a bit." Logan took one of the dark trait's slender hands. "Please?"

Deirdre shut his eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath.

"Fine. I'll try. But promise me you won't let them hurt me."

"I promise." He vowed, smiling fondly. "But I have to go."

"Goodbye." The dark side whispered, head hanging low.

"See you soon."

_20 seconds left._

Logan ran out the door, towards the exit. He pulled it open and got out quickly.

The watch beeped, a sign that Logan made it just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - luckily - Depression is a weak side, so that's why he's so freacking afraid of Deceit and Violence. Violence is also weak, but like, Deceit gives him power or whatever.
> 
> Hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Also, there isn't really a reason why Violence's name is Hunter, I just like it
> 
> Oh, one more thing: Could you guys please send me some smut prompts for the Sanders Sides? I really wanna write some, but I can't find good prompts anywhereee


	10. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so shitty, but like... whatever
> 
> Hope at least some of y'all will like it <3

"Virgil." Roman whispered against the other's hair, shaking him slightly. Virgil groaned.

"What?" He mumbled, shifting a bit.

"As lovely as it is to be snuggled up with you, love..." Roman sat up on the couch, pulling the other into his lap. "...we should probably head back into our rooms to get proper rest." He placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

Roman heard a silent whimper and felt Virgil's hands cling onto him tightly.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Roman ran his hand up and down Virgil's back until he could feel him relax a bit.

"Don't wanna... Alone." The anxious trait's voice was so weak and scared that it made Roman's heart clench. Sighing, he pushed Virgil gently off of himself and laughed at his confused expression.

Virgil's breath caught in his throat as Roman placed his hands under his back and legs and picked him up, bridal style.

"Princey, what are you doing?" Virgil grabbed the other's shoulders, afraid of Roman dropping him. "Put me down, this isn't funny!"

Roman chuckled and started walking towards his bedroom with the now trembling and blushing side in his arms.

"Not a chance, princess." Virgil glared at the other, making Roman grin even wider. "You are going to be with me all night, so I can make sure you get proper rest." They arrived to the creative side's room and Roman opened it with just a nod of his head.

"Roman, I really don't think I can sleep right now." Protested Virgil as Roman placed him gently on the red and golden covers. Virgil sat up, cross-legged. "With Patton gone and Deceit fuck knows wh-"

Roman sat on the bed the same way Virgil was sitting, opposite of him. He placed a hand over his mouth and another one on his knee. The anxious trait's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Roman was looking at him so intensely and with so much adoration in his eyes that it made his pulse beat at least three times faster. After not so long, the creative side lowered his hand slowly, placing it on Virgil's another leg.

"We'll save Patton. I vow to you, we will save him." He whispered, leaning slightly closer. "Whatever it takes, we will stop Deceit." Virgil shivered at the name but followed the creative side's movements, and seconds later they were barely inches away. "Virgil, can I...?"

Tangling his fingers slowly into the other's hair, the anxious trait nodded.

Roman searched his eyes for a moment before closing the distance and slowly bringing their lips together. The creative side let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was barely a kiss, just a touch of lips, but when they pulled back, even if only for a moment, they didn't remember their current problems. They were gazing at each other, shy smiles on their slightly red faces.

"Do you... um... more?" Virgil stuttered but just as he finished his question, Roman was kissing him again, hands leaving Virgil's knees to cup his face. The anxious side whimpered, slowly losing himself in the embrace. The fingers in Roman's hair tightened slightly, making him let out an involuntary moan.

Parting again, they rested their foreheads against the other's, breathing heavier than before.

"Fuck, I love you." Virgil mumbled, giving Roman a quick peck.

"Love you too."

"Do you still wanna sleep?"

"Not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, pretty soon, I think, there will be a smutty chapter
> 
> It won't really have any major twists or anything like that, so if you are not into reading that kind of stuff, you can skip it :D
> 
> Love you all and take care <3
> 
> Oh, yeah, and btw I was writing this at 3 in the morning, so that's my excuse for it being so baaad


	11. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton says... 'This chapter sucks." 
> 
> *Twitter reference intensifies*
> 
> I wonder who's voice this is... ^^

**Why do you keep ignoring your feelings?**

I don't do that!

**Why do you lie?**

Why would you say that?

**Because it's true.**

No, it't not!

You know I love all the others!

**But.**

But what?

**You love someone just that little bit more.**

I don't!

I love all my children equally!

**How was the song?**

**"They're all lies, lies, lies, lies..."**

Stop it! Please...

**I'm just trying to help you.**

How?

**Confess.**

To who?

**You could start with Deceit.**

What?

**He won't leave you alone, you know.**

But...

**Yes?**

He might tell Logan...

**Easier than telling it yourself, isn't it?**

But...

that's rude, isn't it?

**Sometimes being rude can prevent you from getting hurt.**

Hurt?

How?

**Didn't Deceit's words hurt you?**

**Didn't your back sting when he slammed you against the wall?**

Well, yes, but...

**Aren't you afraid of what he might do next?**

What do you mean?

**Cause you more pain.**

**You are not a masochist, are you?**

What is a..?

**Such innocence.**

**Deceit will be back soon.**

**Consider what I told you.**

Hold up a second...

**Confess...**

**To avoid...**

**Pain...**

Who are you?

 

A dark chuckle echoed through every inch of the small blue room. A whisper followed, then a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if it wasn't fairly obvious, this was Patton talking with someone. ^^
> 
> This is one short-ass chapter, wow.
> 
> Well, the next will be longer, I promise!
> 
> Take care y'all


	12. Touch-starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm putting way more psychology into this than I intended to
> 
> Also, sorry for the long break I took from writing this but I was facing a pretty serious writer's block and even now I'm still not satisfied with my writing, soooo
> 
> But anyway, I hope u'll like this better than I do <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I love to write Deceit so muuuuuch
> 
> But even though I think he's a Heinz Doofenshmirtz kinda villain, I'm writing him as the greatest evil in the world- 
> 
> But like... whatever
> 
> Author was listening to "Jellyfish song" from the anime "DRAMAtical murder"  
> Sidenote: Watch it, it's soooo good
> 
> Enjoy <3

Taking a deep breath, Deirdre opened his room's door slowly. Even though the point of this whole thing was for Deceit to notice him, he was still scared out of his mind. He was desperately hoping Violence wouldn't be with the lying trait. Deceit can only hurt him with words, but Hunter...

The heavy piece of wood gave out a silent creak and Deirdre shivered. He loved Patton - God, who didn't - and desperately wanted to help him. But the chance of being hurt by Hunter was high and quite... terrifying. One beating had been enough to remind the sad trait of his place.

He stepped out into the dusty area and closed the door behind himself. Why would he get punished, though? He didn't do anything wrong. If Deceit asks, he's just going to say he was sleepwalking because of his nightmares. He didn't have a better excuse.

But he really didn't want to feel pain again.

Walking slowly, he looked around the place. It was dark, just as it always had been. Nothing changed much, except maybe the amount of dust on the ground. The round room was gloomy and unfriendly and Deirdre truly hated being there. But Deceit was nowhere to be found.

Huh, he's usually so fast about noticing the sides leaving their rooms. Maybe he-

"Deirdre." A dangerous voice whispered behind his back and he gasped. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Anyone who didn't know Deceit would've felt it comforting. But Deirdre wasn't so stupid as to relax into the hand. His muscles tensed. "What are you doing here?"

 _Hell_... What was his excuse again?

Not daring to turn around, the sad trait looked straight ahead, inspecting one of the doors in an attempt to calm his mind. He was... dream? _Nightmare?_

What was his excuse again?

"I think I didn't ask you a question, did I?" The hand on his shoulder tightened, making his breath hitch. He opened and closed his mouth in a poor attempt to speak but it was no use. Words simply failed him. All he could do was lower his head and look at the ground.

Clearly losing his patience, Deceit spun him around, both of his hands holding him in one place now.

"Cat got your tongue, huh?" The lying trait tusked and raised an arm. Deirdre flinched at the threatening motion but didn't move.

_This is all for Patton. He's helped you through hard times, now it's my turn to pay him back my debt._

He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come. But nothing happened. He didn't feel a hand make his face sting. He didn't hear any harsh words. What was Deceit waiting for? What was he doing?

"You are quite brave, sad one." Deceit whispered in a kind tone and used his fingers to lift Deirdre's head a bit.

_Brave? Me? Why?_

Opening his eyes, he saw Deceit's face. He was grinning, hand still raised in the air. The sad side's eyes widened and...

**_Slap._ **

Deirdre fell to the ground with a loud thud, dust flying into the air. He was coughing weakly while trying to get into a sitting position, but a foot on his shoulder stopped him. He fell back, trembling. Deceit didn't put too much pressure on his body, just enough to keep him on his back.

"Isn't it cruel?" Deceit chuckled, looking down at the terrified trait. "Logic used you as bait, didn't he?"

"No, he-"

"Oh, so you can speak. How delightful." Taking his foot off of Deirdre, he crouched down next to him and gave a smile that looked way too understanding. "You are always the one that's being used, aren't you?"

_No, I'm... I'm... Am I?_

Deceit ran his fingers along the side of the other's face in a motion that could be seen as comforting. And despite knowing what it was _not_ , Deirdre couldn't help but lean into the touch. No one's ever touched him gently. No one's ever touched him in any way. He craved it, _even if_ it was Deceit.

_And Deceit knew that._

"They always hurt you, don't they?" The lying trait's voice was warm and soothing. He brushed away the purple locks that fell into the other's face and he could see a tear roll down his cheek.

Oh, it was perfect. Deirdre was leaning into his hand like an obedient little dog.

Who said kind words and a few gentle touches couldn't turn anyone into your captive?

"I can help you, you know. You don't have to be lonely. Join me and you'll never be alone. Even though Logic acts as if he cares about you, he didn't even touch you, did he? Then used you as his pawn." Deceit leaned close to the shaking side's face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Come with me and I'll protect you. _I promise._ "

 

 

" _The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool._ " ~ Stephen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this quote from Stephen King so much and I wanted to write this chapter so it would - somehow - fit it
> 
> I don't think I did tooooo bad, right ?
> 
> ...Right?
> 
> Okay, I'll go
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated (obviously)


	13. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is here yaaaay
> 
> Also, I wrote this in a hurry, if there are any mistakes in it, I'll check them tomorrow
> 
> Love y'all <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't seem to be able to write The Duke without any (many) sexual innuendos sooooo
> 
> Enjoy

"Logan!" The logical side heard a way too familiar sing-song voice call his name. He was sitting at his table, writing down possible ideas as how to save Morality. He didn't turn around but could still feel the presence of another side apart from Deceit. 

 

"What do you need?" Logan asked in his usual monotonius voice. 

 

"Need?" Deceit feigned surprise as he slowly walked closer to the other's chair. "My, why would you think I'm here because I need something?" Gentle hands were placed on Logan's shoulders but he remained unmoving. 

 

"What brought you here then?" Deceit let out an exasperated sigh and leaned down so his face was right next to Logan's. He whispered in his ear. 

 

"I definitely don't want to introduce you to a friend of mine." 

 

"You are talking about another dark side, I assume." 

 

"Of course not." Logan could hear the smirk in the lying trait's voice. He was sure that - whatever Deceit was planning - it would only bring him and the others more trouble. Since the logical side had no other choice, he heard him out nevertheless. "Tell me, Logan... are you aware that Roman certainly doesn't have a twin brother?"

 

At that, Logan tensed up just the slightest bit. He didn't fear... _him_ but if Morality was to meet... that would most likely be a rather painful experience for the innocent side. 

 

"It's me, baby!" The Duke shouted, running towards the two other sides. As he was close enough, he yelled a high-pitched "yeet" and threw himself at Deceit, clinging onto his back. The sudden impact caused the lying trait to lose balance and fall face-first onto the table in front of them, almost pushing Logan off the chair all the while. Logan looked at the pair unimpressed as Deceit hissed and threw a deadly look at Remus, who visibly flinched and got off the other. "Ohh, come on! It's not like we haven't been in this position bef-"

 

With a loud smack, Deceit punched the other, sending him flying onto the ground. The Duke only laughed though.

 

"Aww, babe, always so rough! Can't you be a little more gentl-" Remus was cut off again as the lying trait placed one of his feet on the other's face. Then, he turned around to look at Logan again, sending him an apologetic smile. Logic's expression didn't change; he only rolled his eyes.

 

"The Duke. I see." The logical side turned his gaze towards Remus, who was currenly trying to get off the feet from his face. With no success, of course. "And... energetic as ever." 

 

"Yes, altough that might be a bit too..." A twist of Deceit's feet and The Duke finally gave up struggling, his arms falling to his sides. "...kind of a word to describe him." He removed his shoe from the other but not before kicking him a final time. Remus shrieked and stayed on the ground. "Logan, I will need to ask a favor of you."

 

Logan raised an eyebrow, a subtle sign that he was listening.

 

"But, well... it might not be as mu-"

 

"Favor? Hahaha! That's what you gonna call it? Babe, I know you are Deceit but..."

 

 _ **Kick**_. **_Shriek_**.

 

Deceit cleared his throat. 

 

"Yes, as Remus said, it might not be that much of a favor. More like... an order." Just as Logan was about to answer, Deceit continued. "You see, I don't really think you are exactly in the position to refuse. Isn't that right?"

 

With a smile that could only be described as sinister, Deceit extended his arms. A dramatic movement befitting of the lying trait. Only... this... was definitely not his day. Remus suddenly stood up, hitting his head in one of Deceit's arms and letting out a loud yelp. Deceit closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning to look at the other.

 

"You know what? Tell it to him yourself." The lying side headed for the door, opening it agressively.

 

"Wait, Snakey, sorry! Babe, please I-" A loud thud of the door and Deceit was gone. Remus stood unmoving for a second before whipping around and, with a smirk, jumped into Logan's lap. The logical side raised his hands in defence, eyes wide. Remus sneaked his arms around the other's neck and gave him a wink before straddling him. "You are gonna be... my babysitter!"

 

Logan, for the first time in a long time, couldn't find the words to say. A single "What" was the most clever thing he could muster.

 

"Well, that's what Snakey calls it. But..." Remus leaned in close to Logan. The logical side attempted to pull away but the arms around his neck restricted his movements. "...I could find better names for it." The creative side snickered and grinned. "Want me to give you a lap-dance?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... I totally ship Deceit and Remus. I mean, Remus' last sentence in the SS video.. Uhhh
> 
> "There's a snake in my butt!" 
> 
> I don't know about you but... Yeah... You got my point.


	14. Sharing kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is mainly Prinxiety smut - well, kinda - so if you don't want to read it, read only the last few sentences to get to the important part ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm picking this story up again now that my exams are over yaay ^^ 
> 
> Starting out strong - or weak idk - with some smut causeeee why not
> 
> Also, I love to write The Duke so much oh my god
> 
> Please enjoy my peeps <3
> 
> Also, I was listening to the 'Yuri on ice OST playlist' on Spotify cause I love it and I can't wait for the movie and season 2 aaaaaah

Virgil was sitting in Roman's lap while the latter was leaned against the bedpost. Their foreheads were pushed together and they were catching their breaths after an intense make-out session. Virgil's hands were gripping Roman's shirt tightly, Princey's own hands buried in Virgil's lilac locks. 

 

Oh, how much Roman wished he could rest his hands elswhere... but he was nothing if not a gentlemanly prince and wouldn't want to scare Virgil off by making it seem like he was rushing things. So, instead, he ran his fingers through his hair over and over again in shooting motions. Virgil seemed to relax into the touch, eyes closed and cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. 

 

"Virgil..." Princey whispered before claiming the other's lips again in a short but deep kiss. When he broke it, he looked into Virgil's eyes, an embarassed little smile decorating his face. "Would you... mind if we lied down, love?"

 

Virgil's eyes widened suddenly, his blush deepening at least 5 shades. Seeing his reaction, Roman gave him a quick peck on his nose, chuckling quietly.

 

"It's just my back. This is not the most comfortable position, to be fair..." Scratching the back of his head, he let out a nervous laugh. But Virgil seemed to believe him, nodding his head silently before looking away from the other's face. 

 

Roman didn't waste any time, pushing Virgil onto his back with a quick motion, making the other gasp. The prince smirked, causing the other to hide his face in the sleeves of his hoodie and let out a quiet whine.

 

"P- Princey!" Roman giggled again, running his hands up Virgil's arms and wrapping his fingers around his wrists. Carefully, he moved them away from the other's face and pushed them into the mattress next to his head. Virgil looked anxiously at his own hands, then up at Princey. "What are you doing..?"

 

"Do not worry, Dark-and-handsome." He leaned in to whisper into Virgil's ear, who shivered at the action. "You know that I would never do anything you don't wish me to do." 

 

As he heard Virgil bite back a little moan at his voice, Princey felt a sudden rush of boldness and decided to take a tiny risk. He licked at the shell of Virgil's ear, causing him to let out a yelp and grip Roman's shirt. Since the other didn't ask him to stop, he continued with his ministrations, nibbling and licking before moving to his neck. There, he dragged his tongue up from Virgil's collarbone to his jawline, then sucked at the skin below his ear. 

 

"Pr- Roman..." Princey froze at the use of his real name and exhaled shakily before moving one of his hands to the hem of Virgil's shirt.

 

"Is this alright, love?" He asked before pulling away and looking at Virgil's face, his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him. Virgil's mouth was slightly agape, panting quietly. His eyes were half-lidded, holding much less worry in them then usual.

 

"Ye- Yeah." With Virgil's consent, he raised his shirt up slowly, tracing the skin with the tips of his fingers underneath. Still careful with his touches, Princey only went as far up as his stomach, memorizing every line of muscle. 

 

Princey's face... no, his whole body felt hot and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Virgil all over, every single inch of him. And even though he knew that Virgil would probably tell him to stop if he went any further than this, he'd be damned if he didn't at least try. He took a deep breath before speaking. 

 

"Virgil, I want yo-" A loud knock on the door cut him off. Both of them turned to look in the direction of the noise before bringing their gazes back to each other again. "Maybe if we stay quiet they'll g-"

 

"Roman, I can hear you completely fine and if you do not open the door in this instant I swear to-"

 

"Okay, okay, fine!" Roman groaned at hearing Logan's voice coming from outside his room. He breathed out a little "damn it" and kissed Virgil one last time before walking to his door, a little pout decorating his face. He pulled it open, glaring at the other. "What do you want?" 

 

Logan cleared his throat and stepped aside to reveal The Duke, who'd been hiding behind his back. Roman's eyes widened at the sight of his twin brother and tried to close the door again but the other was quicker. Remus jumped into his room, almost tripping in his own feet. 

 

"What a- a- an extra room! I gotta say, the smell is much nicer than in mine, of course that's to be expected but still..." Remus glanced around the room before his eyes fell on Virgil, now sitting cross-legged on Roman's bed, wearing a look just as shocked as Princey's. "Woo-hoo~ and I also don't have a cutie sitting on my bed like this!" He stalked closer to Virgil, jumping on the mattress next to him. The anxious side tried to get further away from him but only managed to go as far as the bedpost would allow him to. "Did you have some fun with my bro, huh?"

 

The second he finished his sentence Roman grabbed his collar and pulled him to the ground, getting into a similar position as he was with Virgil only minutes ago. Only... the force he put on his wrists was much, much more. The Duke didn't seem shaken, though, his expression smug as ever. 

 

"Ohh, is this what you did to Virgil too, naughty?" Remus winked and grinned even wider as Roman shot Logan a deadly look.

 

"Logan, why is _he_ here?" 

 

"Yes, about that..." Logan took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, uhhh
> 
> Princey got cock-blocked, well... shoot
> 
> Sorry to those who were expecting some proper smut- 
> 
> And if u are reading this story, thank you so much, I love you all ^^


	15. Violentiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as I promised god knows when, Violence has a bigger role in this
> 
> His name is 'Tiam' from the Latin word 'Violentiam', meaning violence
> 
> And I'm so sorry but I couldn't write his character without a lot of swearing, I'm so sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I hurt my innocent little baby so much I'm soooo sorry
> 
> I love Patton but I also love pain soooo yeah don't judge me

After the voice left him, Patton fell onto the ground with a loud thud, his legs giving out under him. He was in the middle of his room, sitting on his knees, thoughts racing. 

 

_Who was that voice? It wasn't familiar. It couldn't have been Deceit, he sounds different. Then who was it?_

 

He felt sick and noticed that the light in his room got a bit darker. Crawling to his bed, he reached for one of the ligh-blue blankets and wrapped it around himself. Closing his eyes, his let out a long breath. But it suddenly caught in his throat upon hearing a familiar voice. 

 

"Little one!" Deceit exclaimed and crouched down next to Patton after appearing in the room. "Whatever is the matter? Lonely, perhaps?"

 

His tone was mocking and it made Patton hug the blanket even tighter. Eyes still closed, he started doing the breathing excercise Thomas learned a while ago. 

 

_Breathe in for 4 seconds... Hold for 7 seconds... Breathe out for 8 seconds... And repeat..._

 

"Not like that shit has any fuckin' use..." Patton heard a new voice scoff and he opened his eyes. Behind Deceit was standing... 

 

"Violence?!" Letting out a loud gasp, the moral side suddenly stood, the blanket falling around his feet.

 

"'Sup, bitch?" Violence was wearing clothes befitting his role. Dirty converse shoes, black jeans that were torn at so many places it would've been impossible to count them. His sleeveless black shirt showed a grey skull with the words 'Fuck U Up' written under it. He was wearing fingerless leather gloves, large silver chains hanging here and there. His hair was slicked back, ears covered in earrings. **(a/n: Imagine Thomas looking like this omg I'm wheezing)** "And call me my proper fucking name before I punch you into the damn wall." 

 

"S- Sure... Tiam..." Patton gulped and glanced at Deceit for any directions as why Violence was there. The lying trait merely smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Uhh... Deceit, umm... why is... why is _he_ here?" 

 

"Tiam? Oh, he's gonna help me a bit." Patton's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back backwards but the bed prevented him from doing so. 

 

"H- help you..?"

 

"That's right, yes." Deceit turned around and whispered something in Tiam's ear, who looked at Patton and flashed a sadistic grin at him. Patton whimpered and ran to his desk, hiding behind his chair. 

 

"Sure thing." Violence muttered and, with an annoyingly slow pace, started walking towards the moral side. "Come here, I don't bite."

 

When he was close enough, he grabbed the end of the chair that was turned towards him and pulled it out of Patton's weak hold.

 

"W- wait, no!" The moral side found himself spun around and pinned to the desk, one of his hands held behing his back in a tight hold. Violence's another hand creeped it's way up to his face and covered his mouth, muffling every sound.

 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

 

"Now, now, no need for talk like that." Deceit walked up to them and sat on the desk, crossing his legs. "Listen to me very carefully." He leaned close to Patton face, his signature smile in place. "If my calculations are right, Logan is going to be outside your door in about... let's say 10 minutes. I want you to hear and remember every word he says."

 

He flicked one of Patton's ears and pointed at the door. 

 

"Every. Single. Word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Logan, Remus, and the others, so yup ^^ If I can, I'll upload it next week, but even if I can't it will definitely be updated the week after that 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around <3
> 
> Seriously, and thank you so much for the kudos and comments
> 
> This is why I love this fandom so much ahhh


End file.
